Senja Di Musim Semi
by SJiRa
Summary: "Sepasang sahabat mencuri kesempatan untuk menikmati senja sore hari. Merasakan hembusan angin senja bersama, terlintas di pikiran mereka untuk mengalahkan waktu. Waktu yang seakan mengejar mereka hingga membuat kebersamaan terasa begitu singkat. Semuanya berjalan normal, kecuali debaran jantung mereka" Kaisoo again! Exo Yaoi ONESHOOT KAISOO RnR Review please! {}


Senja di Seoul selalu menjadi hal yang sempurna.

Di atap sekolah ini semuanya berawal dan berakhir.

Kyungsoo menatap langit seoul di sore hari, tak lupa beberapa bungkus makanan ringan dan beberapa minuman kaleng yang isinya sudah tinggal setengah selalu ia bawa untuk berjaga jaga agar sahabat satu satunya tak merengek manja kepadanya.

"Setelah ini apa rencanamu?" Langit masih dalam keadaan yang sama.

Dari sekian banyak topik yang sejak tadi dibicarakan, ini satu satunya pertanyaan yang akan membuat mereka jatuh ke dalam perbincangan serius.

_Sangat serius._

"Aku akan melanjutkan studi di bidang _sains_." Kyungsoo tetap menatap langit senja dengan burung burung berterbangan di atas sana.

"Kau yakin? Kupikir suaramu memenuhi kreteria untuk menjadi seorang penyanyi bahkan sempurna. Kau tak ingin bernyanyi untuk masa depanmu?"

Hanya terdengar desir angin yang dengan gusar menggelitik telinga Jongin.

"Aku bukan orang yang bisa tampil di depan banyak orang Jongin. Kau tau itu. "

"Kau terlalu merendahkan dirimu Kyungsoo."

Jongin berdiri, beberapa langkah ia berjalan menjauh dari Kyungsoo. Langkahnya terhenti. Tangannya bergerak seperti ingin menangkap angin, kaki nya melangkah sesuai irama yang ia buat. Matanya terpejam.

"Kau sendiri bagaimana? Sepertinya ibumu ingin anaknya menjadi ahli teknologi,"

Kyungsoo membelokkan arah pembicaraan dengan menempatkan Jongin sebagai topiknya kali ini. Jongin terdiam sesaat dengan ragu. Menghela napas dengan berat dan membuka matanya menatap Kyungsoo

"Aku akan membahagiakan umma, menjadi mahasiswa Teknik mungkin akan menyenangkan hatinya. Meskipun sebenarnya aku lebih tertarik pada Seni."

Tak ada lagi kalimat lain sesudah itu, keduanya tenggelam dalam pikiran masing-masing dengan berbagai dugaan mengenai hari esok dan hari seterusnya, yang akan mereka lalui dengan jalan yang berbeda. Sesuai garis takdir mereka masing masing.

Tanda kelulusan yang Jongin terima seminggu yang lalu, entah harus bahagia atau sedih. Tentu ini demi kebahagian Orang tuanya. Jongin tak menginginkan tanda kelulusan itu. Tanda kelulusan yang berarti ia akan melangkah ke tempat yang lebih tinggi dari sekarang, sekaligus menjadi tanda yang mendekatkan Jongin dan Kyungsoo menuju perpisahan.

Sejak dulu Jongin sudah tau hari ini akan tiba, hari yang ia hindari dan ia tunggu-tunggu di saat yang sama.

Hari dimana mereka akan segera dipisahkan oleh waktu sekaligus hari dimana Kyungsoo akan memberikan jawaban atas pertanyaan yang diajukan Jongin saat itu.

_# __**Flashback#**_

_"Kyung! Aku punya pertanyaan untukmu." Jongin meletakan pena miliknya di atas meja, memutuskan untuk menunda sejenak kegiatan belajar bersama._

_"Hm?Pertanyaan tentang?"Kyungsoo menatap Jongin sesaat, tanpa meletakan pena dan notebooknya. Ia melanjutkan pekerjaannya._

_"Jika ada dua orang yang memiliki perasaan yang sama, perasaan semacam nyaman dan bahagia bersama. Tapi waktu berkata lain untuk mereka. Menurutmu, apa yang harus mereka lakukan?" nada bicara yang dibuat setenang mungkin tidak bisa menyembunyikan rasa takut dan khawatir yang tersirat di matanya._

_"Menunggu," Kyungsoo menjawab dengan tenang tanpa melihat lawan bicaranya._

_"Menunggu?"_

_"Menunggu waktu yang tepat karena mereka tidak harus bersama saat itu juga," kali ini mata Kyungsoo ikut bicara, mencoba menyampaikan pesan hatinya lewat tatapan tajam yang ia berikan ke dalam bola mata Jongin, berharap Jongin sedikit mengerti. Sedikit Mengerti. _

_"Apa mereka harus menunggu waktu atau waktu yang mengikuti mereka?" jongin menatap kyungsoo lekat._

_"Terlalu angkuh. Mereka tidak punya kekuatan untuk mendahului waktu. Pada akhirnya waktu akan menunjukkan jalan untuk mereka. Ini kehidupan nyata, bukan cerita fiksi yang sering kau baca dengan karakter seseorang mempunyai kekuatan untuk mengatur waktu sesuka hatinya"_

_"Jadi, sekarang ada keputusan yang harus ku tunggu?" _

_"entahlah, tak ada yang memintamu untuk menunggu, kau tau bukan? Pemikiran setiap orang berbeda? Mungkin keputusannya belum tentu senada dengan harapanmu. Tapi yang pasti setelah pengumuman kelulusan kau akan mendapat jawabannya."Kyungsoo tersenyum menatap Jongin, dan kembali dengan tumpukan kertas di hadapannya._

Keduanya jelas sadar dan tahu apa maksudnya. Lewat tatapan yang dilontarkan satu sama lain, candaan yang menyiratkan isi hati masing-masing, atau hasrat terpendam yang kadang tidak sengaja terealisasi lewat sentuhan-sentuhan singkat.

Segalanya terlihat begitu jelas untuk diabaikan. Dan selalu menjadi kenangan manis untuk di ingat.

Hingga lambat laun keduanya mengerti dan mencoba menerimanya, meskipun kekhawatiran membelenggu hati dan pikiran akan ketidakpastian sebuah akhir cerita yang mereka jalani. Karena akhir yang bahagia hanya mereka temukan di buku cerita tentang puteri dan pangeran yang mereka baca ketika masih di taman kanak-kanak. Walaupun sebenarnya Jongin masih membaca cerita semacam itu.

Jongin memahami itu.

Memahami bahwa bisa saja cerita tentang dirinya dan Kyungsoo memiliki akhir yang jauh dari harapannya dan pemikirannya.

Jawaban yang Kyungsoo berikan memang tidak menentukan sebuah akhir untuk Jongin, tetapi segala sesuatu yang berada diakhir akan dimulai dari jawaban Kyungsoo. Jawaban mengenai bagaimana hubungan mereka di kemudian hari.

Sebelum memutuskan lebih jauh banyak pertimbangan yang harus dipikirkan oleh keduanya, baik Jongin atau Kyungsoo, keduanya tahu alasan mereka menjadi seperti ini, jelas mempertimbangkan hal ini mungkin akan berakhir dengan banyak tanda Tanya, terutama oleh Kyungsoo.

Alasan utama dari sikap ragu yang sedari tadi tergambar lewat bahasa tubuhnya adalah sosok orangtua yang muncul di benaknya, yang selalu berujar jika mereka sangat mengharapkan anak-anak yang lucu dari Kyungsoo.

Harapan orangtuanya tentu tidak akan ditemukan dalam diri Jongin.

Dan Jongin juga memahami itu. Karena kondisinya pasti akan seperti Kyungsoo kelak.

Sangat memahami situasi dan kondisi yang mengepung mereka hingga ia sudah menyiapkan diri untuk segala kemungkinan terburuk yang akan dihadapi.

"Sejujurnya aku sangat menunggu saat-saat seperti ini," Kyungsoo mencoba mengalihkan pikirannya dari dugaan-dugaan yang membuat hatinya merasa tidak nyaman. Matanya agak menyipit karena sinar matahari kini sampai di balik gedung sekolah mereka hingga menyentuh bola mata.

"Saat-saat seperti ini?" Jongin duduk tepat di hadapan kyungsoo dengan cepat.

"Saat kita bisa dengan tenang menikmati waktu bersama dengan langit senja sebagai latarnya, tanpa harus menyibukkan diri dengan belajar tiap hari hanya untuk sekedar sertifikat kelulusan."

"Aku juga s-sangat menunggunya"

Jongin berujar pelan. kalimatnya tertunda sesaat

"Tak ada yang lebih baik dari ini, e-eem Kyung, jika kau berhasil menjadi ahli sains dan aku menjadi ahli Ilmu Teknik. Kau harus berjanji membantuku untuk membuat remote control pengendali waktu, agar Aku bisa kembali ke masa ini, dan berhenti disini. Meskipun itu sama artinya dengan Aku akan terperangkap dalam sebuah dimensi waktu yang mungkin takkan membawaku kemanapun lagi" Jongin berkata dengan cepat dan seulas senyum dibibirnya.

"Jangan bodoh," Kyungsoo tersenyum mendengar impian Jongin di masa depan, meskipun kegetiran juga turut mewarnai senyum itu.

"Lalu aku apa yang harus kulakukan?" ada luka yang tersirat di antara kalimat Jongin,tatapan matanya berubah dan Kyungsoo menyadarinya.

"Kau bukan satu-satunya yang merasa bingung harus bagaimana, luka itu bukan hanya milikmu Jongin."

Kyungsoo mengambil secarik kertas yang sejak tadi ia siapkan. Melipatnya dengan asal dan menempatkan lipatan itu dalam genggaman Jongin. Genggaman yang terasa dingin, kontras dengan udara musim panas yang hangat.

"Lihat itu setelah kau tiba di rumah. Apapun yang tertulis di dalamnya, aku harap tidak akan memberi pengaruh pada persahabatan kita." Kyungsoo tersenyum dan menggenggam tangan Jongin lebih lama.

Selama ini Kyungsoo selalu menjadi candu untuknya. Jongin hanya mengangguk dan membalas senyum Kyungsoo.

Harapan dan kepasrahan berlomba dalam dirinya. Meskipun pada akhirnya keputusasaan yang dirasakan, karena ia tidak melihat sedikitpun harapan pada kertas itu. Kertas yang berisi jawaban Kyungsoo, yang menjadi penentu sebuah akhir pertanyaan itu .

**"Sampai jumpa Kim Jongin. Sampai bertemu di kehidupan lain yang akan segera tiba. Percayalah Jongin, semuanya akan tetap sama. Tak akan berubah." – Do Kyungsoo**

Kini yang tersisa hanyalah Jongin, Kyungsoo, dan perasaan yang harus dikubur dalam-dalam karena situasi yang tidak memihak.

Bersamaan dengan luapan rasa sakit yang tidak bisa diungkap dengan kata, berharap angin musim panas membawa serta luka itu hingga sakitnya tak lagi terasa. Walau akhirnya mereka tetap merasakan sakit yang sama.

Jongin hanya menunggu suatu hal tentang 'kehidupan lain' yang dijanjikan, dan sebuah perasaan yang Kyungsooo bilang akan tetap sama.

Mereka hanya perlu saling menjaganya sampai kehidupan lain tiba, meskipun Jongin tahu, kehidupan lain yang Kyungsoo maksud tak pernah ada. Dalam kata lain takkan pernah terjadi.

**END**


End file.
